


Leave

by SheMalfoy13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A lot of pain especially on the author's side, Break Up, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMalfoy13/pseuds/SheMalfoy13
Summary: “Lin, can you please say something else?” “Leave, right now, and spare me from further pain.”





	Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Something that my head needed out. I might be sorry.

“Lin.”

“Will you say something?

“I’m sorry it had to be like this, I just- I can’t do this anymore.

“Please, you have to understand. I need to think of my nation right now. Lin, talk to me.”

-

“Leave.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes, that’s it, Tenzin.”

“Lin, can you please say something else?”

“Leave, right now, and spare me from further pain.”

“I- No Lin, let’s talk this through. Please. I cannot just leave, after everything.”

-

“Tenzin. Please. Leave.”

-

“You don’t understand, Lin, what it means to me. What I need to do. It’s not easy.”

“Why must you do this, Tenzin? Why can’t you just leave? You came to do that. Do it.”

“It’s not about you, Lin! It’s not- I haven’t stopped loving you! I just can’t do this anymore.”

“Then don’t! Don’t sit here and pretend there’s something to solve, to fix. There isn’t!”

“Why don’t you want to do this with me? Why don’t you want to have a family with me, Lin?”

-

“Tenzin, leave my house, now.”

“No, answer my question. Why?”

“We’ve talked about this already.”

“I don’t want to leave you.”

“It’s too late for that now.”

“It’s not. Let’s do this together.”

-

“Please. Leave.”

-

“This is not what I wanted, Lin. You have to know that.”

-

“Touch me again, and there won’t be any nation left to recover. Do you understand me?”

“Is this how it’s going to be? Are we going to be total strangers from now on?”

“Isn’t that what you wanted? Ignoring me for weeks, and then this?”

“That’s not- Lin, I needed to think this through, make a choice.”

“And you’ve already made that choice. Now, leave.”

“You have no right to play victim, Lin.”

“I know I don’t. I never do.”

“Don’t do this. Don’t.”

“Leave, Tenzin!”

“Please, Lin.”

“Leave.”

-

“You know what, fine. You clearly have no interest in us. I wanted to make this work.”

“No, you didn’t! You wanted this to be over, that’s why you came here. To end it.”

-

“I wanted a family with you, Lin.”

“You’re the only family I needed.”

“And what about my nation?”

“Can’t Kya have an airbender?”

“You can’t be serious?”

“Bumi could have one too.”

“Lin, I don’t- I can’t ask them to.”

“But you can ask me to.”

“You’re my girlfriend.”

“Was, Tenzin. I was.”

“So it’s really over?”

“Is it so hard to believe?”

-

“Lin, please.”

“Please what? What else do you want from me?”

“Let’s have a family.”

“I cannot believe we’re still having this conversation.”

“Why don’t you?”

-

“Let’s say we have a baby, Tenzin. Let’s say I humour you, and put my own choices behind.

“I said don’t fucking touch me! 

“You want to have this conversation? Stay the fuck away from me.”

-

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

-

“What happens if the baby is not an airbender? What then? We keep trying?”

“If the- we, yes.”

“And how long do we keep trying? Two babies? Three? What if none is an airbender?”

“One would be.”

“How can you say that? How can you be so sure of something neither of us has control of?”

“I don’t know, I-”

“That’s right, you don’t. And in the meantime, it’s me who puts her life on hold to do this.”

“I would help.”

“You’d better, those would be your earthbender kids. You’d teach them all about it, right?”

“Don’t be cynical.”

“You knew all this already, Tenzin. Don’t pretend I was misleading you all these years.”

“People change.”

“Yes. You did. You said I was all you needed, and now I’m not. So just leave me be.”

-

“Just like that.”

“Just like you meant for it to be.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“Yes, you did. Now leave me.”

-

“Can I-?”

“No.”

-

“I still love you, Lin.”

“I can’t pretend I care.”

“Can we still be friends?”

“No if you still love me.”

“And what about you?”

“You don’t care about me.”

“That is not true, Lin.”

-

“For fucks sake, Tenzin! What do you want from me? Is this what you want? Do you need me to scream at you, cry, hurt even more? Will this leave you at peace with your decision?”

“It will at least make believe you once loved me!”

“Fine. Then please just leave my house, I can’t stand to see you anymore! I trusted you with my life, Tenzin. You were everything I had left, and you promised I was everything to you!”

“You are Lin, you are the best thing I have!”

“That you had! We are not a thing anymore, you just came here to make sure of that! Now leave my sight, and leave the fucking floor too, I don’t even want to feel you!”

“The fl- You can’t be serious, Lin!”

“Oh, I can be whatever the hell I want! This- This, is what you wanted! You needed me to be the irrational one, so that you felt good with your decision. Now you have to deal with it! I don’t want you in my life, Tenzin. I don’t want you in my house, or my city, or the earth! Leave right this instant to your island, and don’t ever cross my path again. I don’t want to hear you, I don’t want to see you, and I can’t even stand the annoying thundering of your pulse through the floor. Live in the fucking air from now on, for all I care! Just get the hell out of here!”

-

“I love you, Lin.”

“I’m sure you did.”


End file.
